Ginger
by quickquill2000
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a walking disaster, but then again what's new.She has a bad job, no money for rent and has recently had a nasty experience with a loo brush.Then he walks into her life her world's turned upside down but is it forbetter or for worse?DG
1. one for the money

**Ginger**

AN: It's here, it's now, it's bigger, bolder and bouncier than Charmin toilet roll.

This fic has been under lock and key for ages and only myself and Catherine new it's content. I have been slaving away to perfect it, and now it's here and it's finished! I have spent many tiring hours slaving away on this and I can tell you it's 30 pages long on Word Document. It was delayed slightly by personal issues, writers block, a wardrobe related incident (took me and my mum 4 hours after school to put it up and when we finally finished it we realised we were stuck behind it and had to take some of it apart again so we could get out which may be shoved into my new story somewhere), reading various novels (the many brilliant works of Janet Evanovich), bio homework, general homework, pride and prejudice, microwavable meal, sleep and the odd cup of tea.

You wouldn't believe the amount of effort that goes into these things; I spend around two hours a night at the PC slaving away. Why? You say, well it's because I love you all and I enjoy it. Personally I think it thrashes TV's arse. For some reason I find sitting curled up in an arm chair with a notebook or at the PC with a fresh cup of tea, headphones on full blast and a Twix more appealing than watching repeats of University Challenge, Quincy or whatever other crap is on. Ok I take Quincy back I am addicted to that show, the old dude rules. Anyway, what I'm trying to say in a very inarticulate way is I've finished, and here it is.

ooooooo

**One **

_The small café in Diagon Ally was filling slowly on that Thursday morning in September, the air was thick with the smell of freshly cooked pastries and freshly brewed coffee. Ginerva Weasley clad in her waitressing outfit was already clearing silver tabletops and serving customers on their way to work, it wasn't much of a job but she loved it._

"_Good morning Mr Gonzalez." She smiled brightly as the man she served at the counter rummaged in his briefcase. "Usual I presume."_

"_Yes, thank you Ginerva." He said counting the coins he'd pulled out his pocket._

_Ginny hurried off humming to herself. At back of the shop she stood pouring a black coffee and after levitating a hot cross bun onto the counter she chimed,_

"_That'll be one knut and three stickles please."_

_Mr Gonzalez placed the coins on the counter and turned to leave._

"_Sir, your coffee!" Ginny called._

"_What would I do without you?" he called back scooping up the coffee and paper bag containing his pastry._

_Ginny smiled and waved him off. She was cleaning the inside of the display case when someone entered the café. She looked up he was tall with brown hair and dark handsome features. He flashed a smile her way…_

Beep.Beep.Beep

Beep.Beep.Beep.

Beep.Beep.Beep

Beep.Beep—SMACK!

"Uggghh…" Ginny moaned as she hit the alarm clock repetitively. Still murmuring incoherently she swung her legs off the bed and felt about in the darkness for the light switch. Once the light was on she crawled into the bathroom to get dressed for work.

"No one should be awake at six," she muttered tugging on her shirt, "it's unnatural."

Slowly she slouched into the kitchen slamming her bedroom door behind her.

While buttering he toast she grumbled sarcastically, "Lovely day."

"That's no attitude to begin a day with!" a voice called from behind her.

Slowly she turned around. A man was leaning against the kitchen table, a cup off coffee in hand.

"What do you want Mike?" Ginny groaned.

"Aren't we full of joy!" Mike replied sarcastically, "I just got up to tell you Joyce and I are going out tonight and we've put the add up in the paper."

Mike handed her the paper. Ginny took it and read the advert aloud,

'**WANTED**

_One roommate to move in a.s.a.p._

_30 Galleons a month room with Ensuite _

_Bathroom. To share with three other _

_roomies. Please contact Micheal Parker by_

_owl for a viewing of the property.'_

"Cool." Ginny said passing him back the paper, "It's gonna be tough giving up the spare room though."

"It's only been spare a couple of weeks Dean only moved out a month ago." Mike said.

"Arsehole." Ginny muttered as she conjured a picture in her mind of her gorgeous ex.

"You left him."

"He didn't fight to keep me though did he?" Ginny said.

Mike shrugged and wandered out the room presumably back to bed.

ooooooooo

AN: I have put two chapters up because this one is especially short.


	2. two for the dough

AN: I apologise for the shortness they do get a lot longer, these two just seem to be a bit on the short side. But it's ok cos' I've put two up. See I can be smart too.

I don't own Harry Potter. Life sucks huh?

oooooooo

**Two**

The small café in Diagon Ally was filling slowly on that Thursday morning the in September air was thick with the smell of freshly cooked pastries and freshly brewed coffee. Ginerva Weasley clad in her waitressing outfit was already clearing silver tabletops and serving customers on their way to work, it wasn't much of a job and she hated it but it was a living.

"Good morning Mr Gonzalez." She grumbled as the man she served at the counter rummaged in his briefcase. "Usual?"

"Yes, make it snappy girl." He said tapping his feet impatiently.

Ginny sauntered off cursing him to herself. At back of the shop she stood pouring a black coffee, resisting the temptation to tamper with it and after levitating a hot cross bun onto the counter she mumbled,

"That'll be one knut and three stickles please."

Mr Gonzalez grumbled something along the lines of _'crummy service'_ placed the coins on the counter and turned to leave.

"Sir, your coffee!" Ginny called.

"I'm not stupid, I was getting a napkin you've spilt my coffee all over the floor." he said.

Ginny smiled through the grit of her teeth and apologised.

She was cleaning the inside of the display case when someone entered the café. She looked up he caught her eye. He was tall and dressed all in black. He was very attractive with blond hair and steely grey eyes. He grinned at Ginny and she smiled back he approached the counter. She went to get up and whacked her head on the top of the case. The man covered a laugh.

"Ow!" she moaned rubbing her head, he smirked. It was a rather familiar smirk.

"Can I help you?" she frowned, _who was he?_

"Yes, I'll have a capuchino" he replied still smirking.

"Do you want sugar with that?" she asked.

He snorted.

"I'll take that as a no." Ginny mumbled pushing the cup across the counter.

"That's five stickles."

He thanked her a sat in a corner. He stayed there slowly drinking his capuchino watching all the people who passed the window with mild interest. Then it click, she knew that smirk! Excitedly she rushed over to his table and pointed her tablecloth at him.

"It's you!" she shrieked making an old man jump.

"Yes, it's me." He replied calmly.

"Your Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Weasley you finally caught on."

"I thought you died." She said loudly and then said a lot more quietly, "why are you not dead, where did you go?"

She was met with glare that told her she was snooping.

"I was away. How's life with Potter?"

"I'm going out with Harry never was never will. That prophet has been short on news recently." The only person she'd been out with in the past year was Dean, the pig.

"Whatever you say Mrs Potter."

"Jealous."

"No."

"Liar."

"Weasel."

"Ferret."

"Cow."

"Pig."

"Bitch."

"Arse."

"Ginger."

"Ahhhhh! You infuriating man!" Ginny cried stomping off.

"Goodbye Ginerva." Draco called from the door.

"Get lost Malfoy, have a sucky life!" hopefully that would be the last she saw of him.

oooooo

AN: basically I am now working on the basis of once I have sufficient reviews I will update. Remember folks this story is finish and is sitting on my PC waiting for you guys to review.

Muhahhahahahaha! I know what happens... nu, nu, nu, nuer, nuer!


	3. Three to get deadly

AN: you know what? You guys RULE! I opened up my mailbox after one night and BOOM 11 reviews. Dude you guys rock. Hey, Soz about the Beta thing Cat hasn't been able to Beta yet but hey what can I say i'm impatient.

oooooo

**Three**

When Ginny got home she plonked down on the sofa and fell asleep. When she awoke she found her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She moseyed over to the fridge and came face to face with a note scrawled neatly on a piece of parchment.

_Gin,_

_Mike said he told you about the roomie ad, but you can't take his word for anything, so take a glance at the Prophet page 23. I know the whole Dean thing got a bit out of hand so we picked out the opposite of your type. He got in touch today and he is perfect –but out of your league (no offence) :)! Drake is moving in a week so we have cleared your quidditch stuff out the spare room Drake's room. Thanks a bunch for agreeing to the new roommate arrangement._

_We're out for the night. There's pasta in the fridge._

_Joyce x_

_P.s- was it you who used up all the shampoo!_

_That was fast_, Ginny thought ripping the packaging of Matilda's magical home made pasta. _Drake, hmmm…_

Ginny whipped up her dinner and settled down for an early night thoughts of a wonderful day of work ahead of her.

oooooo

_Ginny was skipping through a meadow the air was crisp yet sweet, the flowers were huge and every imaginable colour. The grass was long and tickled her bare legs. Someone was chasing her; it was Dean, Dean who she'd dumped because she thought he was cheating on her, he looked dreamy... He was laughing and calling out to her. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. Then he lent down to kiss her and his beautiful face merged into Draco Malfoy's and Ginny looked down and she was naked…_

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed sitting bolt upright in bed.

Mike and Joyce burst into the room Mike was grasping a baseball bat.

"What? What is it!" Joyce yelled.

"I had a bad dream." Ginny said clutching her chest and making sure she was fully clothed.

The couple deflated and gave each other what was commonly known as the Dean look.

"I wasn't dreaming about _him_." Ginny mumbled, "it was just a dream."

"That it?" Mike said cautiously.

"Yes."

"We thought you were being raped or something." Joyce said as Mike lower the baseball bat.

"No, I'm fine."

"Good night Ginerva." Joyce said in a tired voice.

"Sorry." Ginny smiled meekly.

"Good night." Joyce repeated closing the door behind her.

ooooooo

The small café in Diagon Ally was filling slowly on that Friday morning the air was thick with the smell of freshly cooked pastries and freshly brewed coffee. Ginerva Weasley clad in her waitressing outfit, minus her apron because she had already spilt two cups of coffee down herself, was already thinking about clearing silver tabletops and serving customers on their way to work.

"Good morning Mr Gonzalez." She grumbled as the man she served at the counter rummaged in his briefcase. "Usual?"

"Yes, make it snappy girl." He said tapping his feet impatiently.

Ginny sauntered off cursing him to herself… as usual.

"That'll be one knut and three stickles."

Mr Gonzalez grumbled something along the lines of _'crap service'_ threw the coins onto the counter picked up his coffee and left.

"Same old, same old." Ginny muttered as she strolled around the tables filling her tray with half drunk and empty cups of coffee she had been warned that if she didn't get a move on then she was going to need the local wizarding job centres (center's for all you American folk.) card. She had enough to worry about without getting fired from her stupid job.

Something caught Ginny's eye outside as she glanced out into the street while walking over to the last table, that something looked a lot like Dean. Unfortunately due to this she didn't notice someone coming in the opposite direction, they collided with her with a BANG. Cups flew, coffee spilt and Ginny ended up on her arse covered in the brown liquid.

"Sorry." came a man's voice, "I didn't mean to knock you over, and I didn't see you down there."

"Ow." Ginny said flicking a piece of hair out her face. "Ow."

The man began to gather up the shards of china, realising no spell could save them.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" her boss shrieked, "What. Have. You. Done!"

Mrs. Hand was a plump lady of around sixty-five. She had curly grey hair and was often described as the bossiest woman in the universe.

"Young lady I want an explanation."

Ginny didn't dare look up.

"I-" she began.

"It's my fault mam, I bumped into her. Please, don't worry I will pay for the damage I have caused."

Ginny slowly looked up, it was Draco Malfoy…

_In all his gorgeous glory, _Ginny thought.

_**Shut up brain.**_

"You!" she said, "I thought I got rid of you!"

"Think again." Draco smirked.

"Ahhh!" Ginny said launching herself at him.

Mrs Hand grabbed her.

"Ginerva!" she exclaimed, "that is not the sort of behaviour I expect from you! This kind gentleman is paying for the damage _you_ inflicted on my china!"

"Gentleman?" Ginny cried hysterically, "You mean conceited pig!"

"How dare you, why-" Mrs Hand began spinning Ginny round.

"It's quite alright." Draco said butting in, "she is entitled to her own opinion of me. She deserves to be mad, infact I came in to apologise for actions yesterday what I said was immature."

"Yes but she doesn't have to publicise it. Ginerva has this thing about men, she was obsessed her last man was cheating on her, poor thing." Mrs Hand said curtly, "Ginerva the cost will come out of your salary and that's final!" and with a wish of her wand the tray and china disappeared and she marched off to yell at some customers.

Ginny was speechless, "How am I going to afford my rent?" she asked no one in particular.

"Ginerva I-"Draco started.

"Bog off!" Ginny snarled stomping past him. He noted her appealing charm.

Ginny continued to sneer and curse everyone and everything under her breath. While cleaning table five she noticed Draco Malfoy leave. Finally things looked like they were looking up, she strolled over to the table he'd left a note,

_Sorry. _

_I hope this covers the costs._

_D. Malfoy_

Five galleons were placed on the note. Five galleons! That would cover the cost plenty.

_That was nice,_ she thought and smiled_, there must be a catch._

She bit one of the coins… nope it was real. She could tell by the clank her teeth made against it. She turned the note over the parchment was plain on the back. What was this all about? Malfoy wasn't the sort for random acts of charity. Ginny shrugged and continued scrubbing tabletops.

oooooo

AN: same rule applies, if I get enough reviews I update. Remember my little hairy pals, the story is finished… happy reviewing…Typos? What typos? Lol.


	4. four to score

AN: Hi, sorry I haven't updated. I went and saw Goblet of Fire and thought it was brilliant by far the best movie and so sad! I sat and cried with mates like losers…You guys have been great, but a computer has been a distant thing recently. I hope it was worth the wait. I really like this chapter. I am really happy with it, and I hardly say that. Like ever.

**Four**

The day dragged by and when Ginny finally apperated home she was exhausted. Today was the hardest she had ever worked, _ever. _She was in need of a relaxing shower with all that herbal stuff Joyce bought. After collapsing on her bed she lugged herself into the bathroom, tied her hair up and turned on the taps. Ginny stepped into the shower and adjusted the heat of the water; finally she could relax she sighed.

Once she felt fully relaxed she stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and sat on the toilet lid. Then a noise came from outside it was a sort of bashing noise.

BASH, BASH, CLICK

It was the noise the door made when Ginny broke in because she'd forgotten her keys. Ginny panicked, someone was breaking in when she was at home! Where was her wand? Crap. She'd left it in her bedroom. Oh, buggery bugger, damn and double damn! She waved her arms around frantically and grabbed the brand new loo brush and holding it like a bat kicked the door open.

"SHIT!" came a voice shortly followed by a SMACK as the intruder's head hit the door and finally a THUD as he hit the floor unconscious.

"HA!" Ginny yelled, "Got you, you scum!"

She thrust the loo brush at the man lying on the floor.

"Oh. My. God." she said staring at the body on the floor.

Draco Malfoy was lying unconscious on her carpet.

"Bugger." Ginny said, "what do I do!" she asked herself frantically.

Ginny somehow managed to drag him into the lounge. She scampered off into the kitchen and ran a cloth under the cold tap. When she returned he was still lying on the floor.

_I knocked him good,_ Ginny thought proudly.

She knelt down and put the cold cloth on his head, there was a large bump on the right side of his forehead even with the wet cloth she got no response.

"Sod it." She muttered and slapped him around the face with it.

He groaned and a hand went to his forehead.

"Why did you break into my house?" she demanded.

"What?" Draco asked sitting up.

"Why did you break into my house?"

"I didn't." he said rubbing his forehead.

"Explain you then." She said motioning at him.

"I live here."

"Since when!" Ginny challenged.

"Since yesterday lunchtime."

"What?" Ginny said her hands on her hips.

"Joyce said it would be ok if I moved in a few days early as I had no where to go." Draco explained.

"Right." Ginny said mentally smacking her forehead for being such a god damned idiot. "But why does it have to be you?" she asked.

"Hang on, I have a question for you." He said dabbing his head with the cloth, "what were you doing with that loo brush?"

ooooooo

It was shortly after this that Ginny discovered the note,

_Gin, _

_Drake is moving in today, sorry I know it's short notice but he has nowhere to go. Hope you don't mind. He should be round about six. Told him how to break in, as he didn't have a key. Please don't attack him; we know you're your like. See you when we get back, should be around 7 2._

_P.s your brother, his wife and Harry and Luna are coming round 7ish for dinner, ingredients in the fridge recipe on the table have could u cook it 4 me plz. _

_C u l8er. Thanks a bunch._

_Joyce x_

"Thanks Joyce." Ginny muttered re-reading the note. "Thanks a bunch."

"What's that?" Draco asked motioning at the note.

"Note from Joyce." Ginny replied handing it to Draco. He read the note and put it on the side.

"Problem." Ginny said.

"What?" Draco asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"I can't cook," She said, "and we only have half an hour and I'm not even dressed."

"Leave it to me." Draco said rolling up his sleeves. Realising he ment business Ginny gladly disappeared to get ready.

Shortly before eight Ginny stood in front of her mirror and studied her reflection. She'd decided on a smart casual outfit with black spaghetti strap top, black knee length skirt with a lacy trim with her black boots. After smoothing the creases out of her un-ironed skirt she returned to the kitchen where she found Draco standing in front of the stove. His sleeves were starting to unroll and his hair was messed.

_Ohh he's so-_ but luckily her trail of thought was cut short when he turned round.

"Shall I set the table?" she asked.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then throatily replied, "yes."

Ginny got the plates out the draw and set the tables with the cutlery and plates. And then approached the cooker.

"Can I help?" she asked stirring a pan of something. Draco looked up from chopping carrots. He put the knife down and faced her.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was moving in. I didn't want you to freak out and go ape-shit crazy. I'm quite happy to leave if you don't want me here." He said seriously.

Ginny didn't know what to say, for the second time that day she was speechless.

BRINGGG!

"I'll get it." Ginny muttered leaving the kitchen.

She opened the door. _He said he'd leave if she wanted, he apologised._

"Ginny!" Hermione screeched pulling Ginny into a bone-crushing hug, _what does it mean?_ She asked herself..

"Hermione," a voice said, "Ginny has to breath too."

Hermione blushed and let go and Ginny was forced back to planet earth, Ron, Harry and Luna were standing in her doorway.

"Come on in you guys." Ginny smiled, her mind not on her guests but else where.

Ginny lead the small group into the kitchen where Draco was still cooking his back to the little crowd.

"Is this your new room mate the ne that's replacing Dean?" Luna asked dreamily not even looking at Draco.

"Yes, guys this is Draco Malfoy." Draco turned around and the tension in the room rose a few meters.

"Hi," he said quietly, after a few seconds of averting eye contact he added, "I just want to say I'm totally sorry for the way I acted at school. I was a jerk."

"It's Cool, Dean was an arse and he was a Gryffindor." Harry said calmly. Once Hermione had done sufficient glaring Ron nodded too.

BRINGGG!

"I'll get it. It should give you sufficient time to discuss me without my person being here." Draco said disappearing.

"OH MY GOD! " Hermione hissed, "He apologised."

Ron and Harry gaped and Luna smiled at nothing in particular.

"He seems alright." Harry noted.

"I have to agree, he's not a bad person." Luna said taking Harry's hand.

Draco re-entered the room with Joyce and Mike in tow.

"Hey Gin," Mike said before he and Joyce began chatting to the guests.

Everyone sat down while Draco and Ginny served up the food. While dishing pasta Draco whispered,

"Potter was relaxed about the situation I thought he was going to hex me into oblivion."

"Harry's like that he's really laid back about everything." Ginny whispered back.

"Are you sure he's not stoned?" Draco asked.

"Positive." Ginny giggled.

When Luna, Harry, Hermione and Ron left no one attempted to clean up. The dishes were left in the sink and the four roomies all slouched off to bed welcoming Saturday.

oooooooo

AN: he, he! I love the loo brush scenario. Remember, review and more story 4 u!


	5. High Five

AN: Bonjour, I am off sick.

Cough Cough.

I know Boo Hoo, poor me…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love being ill I can watch Richard and Judy 'till my heart's content.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA --Cough Cough.

**Five**

Nine o'clock came and went and Ginny was still fast asleep.

"Draco, be a dear and go wake Ginny up." Joyce said.

"Don't do that to him Joyce he's only been here a day." Mike said

"No, it's OK." Draco said getting up from the kitchen table.

"Good luck mate." Mike said catching his arm as he went to leave.

Draco turned the corner and came face to face with Ginny's door. Not knowing what to expect he slowly turned the door handle and pushed the door open gently.

"Ginerva?" He called softly, "Ginny?"

He glanced around the room; it was pretty basic in cream with a double bed in the middle of the room much like his. Lying on the bed covers pulled high around her was Ginny. She was snoring softly.

"She looks so peaceful." He commented to no one in particular.

"Ginny." He shook her shoulders, but got no response. He tried slapping her sitting on the bed, sitting on Ginny, pulling her hair, nothing worked. Finally in a desperate attempt he pecked her on the lips and immediately her eyes fluttered open.

"Just like sleeping beauty." Draco muttered sarcastically.

"AHHH!" Ginny screamed upon spying him, "Get out! Get out!"

"I was just-" he started but as soon as the shoe flew past his ear he fled to the door.

He closed the door and after a few seconds the banging of objects against the door ceased.

"Lucky escape." Mike said as he wandered past her door and off into another room.

"That was lucky!" Draco called, but got no reply.

oooooo

Ginny slouched into the kitchen, to say the least she was not a morning person so to be awake and dressed at three o'clock was a great achievement. There was a letter on the side, it must have been the third she'd received this week grudgingly she tore the envelope off and read the tidy scrawl on the parchment,

_Ginerva,_

_HELLOOO? It's your mother! You know the woman who raised you and hasn't seen you in over a week! Just because your single doesn't mean you can spend all your time ignoring me and trapping other frightened young men, what's this I heard about you, a bottle vodka and a very scared bar attendant!I'm a shamed woman, you never acted like this when you were with Dean! You better reply to my owls it will be a howler next! _

_Love_

_Your mother x_

"Awwww crap." Ginny moaned, she'd forgotten about the 'bar incident' as Hermione referred to it with some revulsion, and why did her mother have to bring up Dean at every available moment.

Picking up an unusually fancy pure white quill from the table she began a letter back.

"Dear Mum," she said aloud, "how dare you stick your nose into my personal life. For your information it is none of your business if I get drunk and…" then again no.

She threw the paper across the table and started again.

_Mum,_

_Sorry I haven't been in touch in the past week and have missed two family dinners…_

It sounded like she was avoiding her grudgingly Ginny screwed up the paper.

After half an hour she'd written the perfect note.

_Dear Mum, _

_Sorry, things have been really manic I have been working extra hours in the café and adapting to the new roommate. I will be round for dinner as soon as possible, give me a date and I'll be there._

_Ginny x_

_P.s – please don't send a howler they're horrible, Fred's nose hasn't been the same since your last one._

"Hmm..." Ginny said sealing the letter and tying it to Beenie the owl's leg. Almost instantly Beenie took flight.

She felt someone's eyes on her. Turning round she saw Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi." He said coolly casually walking into the room.

"Oh god not you." Ginny said covering her face wither hands after a short pause she removed her hands from her face cringing, "Sorry about earlier."

"No problem." He said bending down to rummage through a kitchen cupboard.

_Why is he so devilishly handsome? He has go one nice ar-_

**SHUT UP BRAIN! **

"Oh god, I've lost it." Ginny said falling into a chair, she was now describing Malfoy as _'devilishly handsome' _and complementing him?Had she gone mad?

"Are you OK?" Malfoy asked turning round his face bore a frown, he almost looked concerned.

"Yes. No. I have no sodding idea." Ginny said running a hand through her hair.

"Don't tell me your having a nervous breakdown Ginger." Malfoy grinned.

"Ginger?" Ginny said looking up with a look of disgust.

Draco shrugged, "I think it suits you."

Ginny snorted, "about as much as Bunny suits you."

"Whatever you say Ginger." Draco grinned realising he'd touched a nerve.

Ginny growled, which was never a good sign. Sensing danger Draco changed the subject.

"Where's the owl?" he asked holding up a note.

"Beenie's took a message to my mother about twenty minute ago."

"Beenie." Draco snorted.

"I know Joyce is a cruel woman."

"Extremely cruel." Draco agreed, "but at least she doesn't clobber innocent people with toilet brushes Ginger."

"I thought we agreed never to talk about that," she said letting the nickname pass.

Draco made no reply but to raise his eyebrow and start making dinner.

oooooo

Later that evening Ginny was still in the kitchen reading the paper.

"This arrived earlier Ginger." Draco said handing her a note.

"Call me Ginger one more time Malfoy." Snatching the letter from Draco's hands.

"Was that a threat Ginger?" Draco snorted.

"You bet a happy hippogriff it was Bunny boy." Ginny replied, she would make him wish he'd never moved in with Ginerva Molly Weasley!

What would annoy Draco Malfoy most? She pondered as she lay in bed. What could she do that would really kick him in the crown jewels? He was going to regret messing with Ginger, oh, no! Ginny. _Ginny._

She had a plan and she would give him hell.

oooooo

AN: MUHAHAHAHA! Evil Ginny has risen! I think I will wait for ten reviews and then update, and just to piss you off I will leave a snippet of the next chapter below.

'… "Oh buggery bugger." She said recognising her mother's handwriting.

_Ginerva,_

_Glad you could FINALLY reply to a letter from you poor mother, but then again you probably never think about how much I worry about you. You are a lost case. There is no need to lie about being busy. You have been avoiding me in hope my feelings for the bar story I heard will have fizzled out. Well you haven't succeeded, I am madder now. Be round for a Sunday roast tomorrow and bring your new roommate, I bet he could do with a few proper meals if he's living with you. I hope he is still a decent man but as he's been living with you for a few days now I'm sure you've coaxed the poor lamb into your lair. Dinner is at three. That is an order._

_Love_

_Your neglected mother…'_

Uh oh, what's going to happen at the Burrow!


	6. Hot Six

AN: I officially announce this the longest chapter in the world, almost 2000 words long.

Ohhh, Ahhhh…praise to chapter six.

p.s- however irrelevent the chapter titles seem they are titles of the Stephine Plum novels by Janet Evanovich, perfect novels for anyone who wants to laugh their socks off.

p.p.s- lula rocks!

p.p.p.s- I love Ranger...

anyway oneward munchkins to the beast of all chapters. tadyho!

**Six**

Ginny stood at six thirty, her bedroom door agar, waiting. Waiting for Malfoy to get up and have his early morning shower. She heard his door creak and stepped out into the corridor and just beat him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked rubbing his head as he approached.

"Going to have a shower." She smiled slyly, "Duh."

"You never get up early Ginger." He said running a hand through his hair a puzzled look on his face as though he was trying to figure out her motive.

"I need a fresh start Bunny boy."

"Whatever, just don't take forever." Draco said sitting down next to the door.

_Muhahhahahahaha…_ Ginny thought all was going according to plan.

After spending an hour in the bathroom, most of which she'd sat on the floor fully clothed reading a magazine, Ginny emerged from the bathroom make up applied and covering herself with the smallest towel she could find after her longest shower ever. Draco was still on the floor waiting with a look of great annoyance etched on his handsome features.

"Bathroom's ready Bunny boy." She said patting him on the head.

"About bloody t…" he lost his voice around this time at the sight of Ginny in well, almost nothing.

"Something wrong Bun?" Ginny asked.

"Are you doing this on purpose Ginger? You'll have to beat them off with a stick." Draco said fixated on her legs.

"Beat whom off Bunny?" Ginny asked and ducked into her room before he could reply.

Ginny disappeared off into her room before Draco could give his answer. The image of her long legs burned in his mind. What was wrong with him? He needed to get a grip; this was Ginger he was talking about. But why did she have to go mess with his head? It would only end up with him in a situation he didn't want to get into, not with Ginger. He was in need of a cold shower before the thought of Gin and her tiny towel returned. Draco walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. A pair of indecent lacy knickers were lying on the floor. Draco groaned, he was in for it.

ooooooo

Ginny cackled to herself as her plan began to unfold. Picking up her clothes up off the bed she dressed for an interesting day.

Ginny flounced into the kitchen only to find it empty. Not letting it faze her she picked up the letter she hadn't had time to open yesterday and feared she knew what lay inside.

"Oh buggery bugger." She said recognising her mother's handwriting.

_Ginerva,_

_Glad you could FINALLY reply to a letter from you poor mother, but then again you probably never think about how much I worry about you. You are a lost case. There is no need to lie about being busy. You have been avoiding me in hope my feelings for the bar story I heard will have fizzled out. Well you haven't succeeded, I am madder now. Be round for a Sunday roast tomorrow and bring your new roommate, I bet he could do with a few proper meals if he's living with you. I hope he is still a decent man but as he's been living with you for a few days now I'm sure you've coaxed the poor lamb into your lair. Dinner is at three. That is an order._

_Love_

_Your neglected mother_

"Oh great this is just what I need." Ginny muttered sarcastically.

She was oblivious to the fact that Draco had just uttered the same words under his breath when he spied Ginny in her summer dress.

Draco almost left the room. He did not need this; he did not need to start liking a sodding Weasley. Just as he was going to pack his bags Ginny looked up and said,

"Your invited to my parents for a family roast, it's an order."

"Oh god." Draco muttered a hand flew to his forehead.

A night with one Weasley was bad enough but having to spend and evening with the whole clan plus whomever else they'd dragged off the street would be worse. Much worse.

"And what's worse my mother thinks I've coaxed you into my lair."

"Oh god." Draco repeated taking a seat

"I know." Ginny replied, "I know."

oooooo

Draco had gotten through with most of the day with minimum contact with Ginny he was avoiding her but there was no need she seemed to have disappeared anyway. He had a lot on his mind, should he leave? He'd had trouble finding a room and he may not get another. And was it worth it? Did he even want to go? The truth; not really. He liked Joyce and Mike, and he really liked Ginger. His thoughts were broken by Ginny's appearance inn the room.

"Ready?" she asked. She'd changed into something more respectable but looked wonderful all the same, leather jacket, top, jeans and boots.

"As ever Ginger." He replied.

Ginny simply nodded stepped into the fireplace,

"The Burrow!" she said clearly, after the green flames died down Draco followed.

Clearing the dust from his face Draco stepped into a lounge. A large mishmash of bright furniture that looked as though t had seen better days and a warm homely feel greeted him.

"You OK?" Ginny asked. Wiping the dust from herself.

Draco smiled, "fine."

"Good 'cos you're not going to be in a minute, you've got to face the Weasley's now. Come on." Reluctantly Draco followed her into a much larger room where he was hit with the most delicious smell of food.

"Ginerva. Glad you could make it for the first time in two weeks. Now tell me about what you did to this poor barman apparently he hasn't been the same since, he's afraid to serve customers. Poor man, You know we never had troubles when she dated Dean, she was as good as gold. Two years of complete bliss it was wonderful. And now she's off sleeping around…"she gave Draco a look that made him cringe, "and turning in to some sort of scarlet wo-"

"Mum I'd like you to meet my flat mate Draco Malfoy." Ginny interrupted feeling her face redden.

"Why hello young man, I suspect my daughters been keeping you on your toes, or your back." Ginny choked on her own saliva, Draco suddenly felt very faint. Molly didn't even blink at hearing the name Malfoy; instead she met him with a firm handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mam." Draco half smiled.

"Same to you young man." Mrs Weasley smiled, "Call the family in to dinner Ginny dear they're still playing quidditch."

"'K mum." Ginny motioned for Draco to follow her and stepped out the small back door behind her, where he was more than happy to be until he was met by a large hoard of Weasleys all demanding to know who he was.

"DINNER'S READY!" Ginny yelled. The game came to an abrupt halt and a flurry of red rushed past him.

"So is there any point introducing me, they all look the same." Draco asked, but Ginny had gone.

Draco let out a heavy sigh and turned to enter the kitchen when someone placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Suspecting Ginny he turned and grabbed her waist.

"What's up Ginger?" He asked.

"You dating my sister," Bill said, "baby." He added.

"Shit!" Draco said jumping back from Bill. There was a collection of six Weasley's standing before him.

"I'm not dating your sister." Draco said.

"Don't lie to us baby, we have connections." On e of the twins started, "What do you want with her."

"I really um…" Draco started.

"Keep talking." Another redhead called.

"…Like her."

"Wrong answer." Bill said pinning Draco against the wall.

"I love her!" Draco called desperately, wanting to live to see another day.

All six Weasley stumbled backwards away from Draco as if he were a rampaging Hippogriff.

"WHAT!" Ron shrieked in a rather feminine way.

"I…love her, I want to marry her." Draco said realising he was now in control.

Ron fainted with a squeak and this gave Draco a prime opportunity to escape, which he did happily.

ooooo

It wasn't, as Draco had suspected, just the Weasleys who were dinning at the Burrow that evening but also Harry Potter and Luna along with Hermione and some of the brother's wives and children too. The table was packed and extremely noisy Draco had been sat between Ginny and Mr Weasley who he was now talking animatedly to.

"I apologise for my wife in advance Draco, she can be well…" Mr Weasley trailed off as he glanced over at Mrs Weasley who was still trying to convince Bill to cut his hair and at the same time, without even looking, was slapping Ron's hand away from the pudding.

"Really, there is no need. You have a lovely family here Mr Weasley." Draco insisted, he found Mrs Weasley quite humorous in a very scary way. She wasn't the only frightening Weasley, the six Weasley brothers, including a very pale Ron we all sending Draco what could unmistakably be called 'Death Glares'

"Please call me Arthur." Mr Weasley said smiling wearily watching Bill with a look of pity.

Ginny was stuck right in the middle of the table between Draco and Luna. Luna was not the most interesting conversationalist even if she was a lovely girl. Ginny had spent most of her time avoiding her mother, as she loved to bring up Dean at every opportunity. Ginny drummed her fingers on the table and looked at Draco, he was talking to her father. Her dad was smiling this was always a good sign and Draco seemed to be in deep conversation. Ginny tugged on Draco's sleeve.

"What's up Ginger?" he asked.

"What do you say to splitting this joint as soon as puddings over?" Ginny asked.

"I second that motion seeing as your brothers think I want to marry you." Draco said a mock puzzled look on his face.

"What!" Ginny said.

"I don't want to talk about it…where are we going to go?" Draco asked.

"…"

"come on give me a break Ginger."

"Ok. We can't go home Mum will find us and drag us back again." Ginny said thoughtfully, "We could go into Diagon Ally and have a drink in the three broomsticks or that bar down there."

Draco agreed that this was a very good idea, a very good idea in deed.

oooooo

AN: I'm too impatient for my own good, remember reviews mean chapters people.

Will Joyce or Mike win their secret bet? What will happen when Ginny falls asleep in an awkward place? How will Draco avoid being pelted with shoes? When will I next update? All of these happenings are mysteries. Just what will happen in the next edition of 'Ginger'? Find out AFTER YOU'VE REVIEWED!


	7. Seven Up

AN: Hey.

**Seven**

The small bar down Diagon Ally was around half full when Ginny and Draco apperated outside. It was a Sunday night so they expected no less as they went in. Taking up a stool they sat leaning on the bar, they'd had a close escape. Ginny had made the excuse of needing to go to the toilet and Draco simply disappeared off. Ginny was just about to apperated when Mrs Weasley banged on the bathroom door. Ginny had cursed flushed the loo and apperated in a desperate bid for freedom.

"So, we escaped Ginger." Draco said, "Your mother is very scary." He added.

Ginny laughed.

"She is most certainly very scary." She agreed taking a swig of her drink, "very scary in deed."

"No, scary is the wrong word." He said, "She's…"

"Intimidating? Insane? Mean? Old? Bossy?" Ginny offered.

"Ok I lied, she is just scary." He concluded.

Ginny laughed again.

"You know once she didn't speak to George for a month because he tried to teach me to fly."

"What? Why didn't she want you to learn how to use a broom?" Draco asked truly puzzled.

"Not with a broom. By flying I mean he tried to get me to jump off the roof." Ginny said.

This time it was Draco's turn to laugh.

"It gets worse, but I won't tell you about my Fred and George experiences."

"Go on, I bet they're more interesting than any I have."

So the two spent the evening swapping comic stories of friends and relations, neither noticing the fact that over the few hours they'd had a fair share of drink between them and the minutes were ticking by. Ginny glanced at her watch.

"'S eleven Bunny." She said tapping the clock face as if just making sure it was working.

"Time flies when your having fun Ginger." He smirked getting up.

"It does." She said quietly a small smile plying on her lips; his smirk vanished and was replaced with a true smile. "We should get going."

Draco nodded and paid for their drinks. They left the bar and began to stroll down the near empty street. The night air was cold; September in Britain was not that warm at night. Ginny shivered in her T-shirt and flimsy cardigan.

"Cold?" Draco asked.

"No." Ginny replied stubbornly, they continued walking.

Ginny felt something warm on her shoulders. She glanced sideways; Draco's jacket was draped over her shoulders and back. Draco was left standing in only his T-shirt.

"Thanks Bunny." Ginny said pulling the jacket on.

"Anytime Ginger, anytime." He said.

"We are in no fit state to apperate." Ginny commented rubbing her eyes, "What if we splinch ourselves?"

"Good point how would I explain that to your Mother." Draco said.

"if you enjoy having all your limbs you wouldn't." Ginny said.

Draco laughed nervously, he wasn't entirely sure she was joking.

"We could get the knight bus." Ginny said fiddling with the clasps on Draco's jacket.

"We could and we will." Draco said sticking out his wand arm.

There was a far off screaming of tires and finally in a violent purple blur a triple decker bus came screeching to a halt about a foot away from where they were standing. A man of around thirty got off he was also wearing a purple conductors uniform.

"Hello, I'm Stan Shudpike I will be your conductor for this evening…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Stan." Ginny said; she was a regular user of the bus.

"Evening Gin, who's this dude you have with you, do I have competition?"

"Er…Stan this is Draco my flat mate." Ginny said motioning towards Draco.

"I bet he is." Stan said, "Where are we off to?"

"Home Stan, as usual." Ginny said punching the coins into his hand.

"I hope you have an enjoyable ride." Stan said sarcastically.

Draco and Ginny got seats at the back end of the bus it was a lot quieter down there and there was less chance of having to make polite, or impolite in Ginny's case, conversation with Stan. It was two stops until theirs and both were quiet. Draco was deep in thought when he felt something smack against his left shoulder. Looking down he spied Ginny's head on his shoulder. She was fast asleep. Draco chuckled to himself, she was such a character. She looked content asleep much like the other morning, minus the shoe pelting. The bus came to a screeching halt and Stan appeared.

"It's your stop, do you wanna wake the kid up." Stan said.

"Not unless you want to get pelted with shoes," Draco said to a perplexed Stan, "I'll carry her."

"What a knight in shining armour." Stan laughed sarcastically, then he was serious, "you look after her, she's a great girl. Keep an eye on her for me."

Draco nodded and scooped Ginny up.

"Come on Ginger, time for bed."

Ginny nuzzled into Draco's neck, this nearly made him lose balance as he climbed the stairs to the flat door.

BASH, BASH, CLICK

And the door was open. Draco's arms were starting to ache, badly. He pushed Ginny's door open and attempted to drop her onto her bed. Her arms still around his neck he was pulled within an inch of her face. He tried to remove her hands but she had a grip like a vice.

"Come on Ginger let go…" Draco said tugging at the arms.

Ginny gave a sharp tug back and Draco landed on his back next to her.

"Crap." Draco said as Ginny cuddled up to him. "Come on Ginger don't do this to me."

This only caused her to snuggle down more.

"I am so gonna get pelted in the morning." Draco said putting an arm around her shoulder and joined her in dreamland.

oooooooo

Mike and Joyce crept into the flat just after one in the morning. Draco and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, obviously in bed. Joyce went off to check they were in. she tiptoed to Drake's room and gently pushed the door open. The sheets on his bed were crisp and unlaid on; he was nowhere in sight. Joyce frowned and went to check on Ginny, avoiding all the squeaky floorboards she turned the hand and entered her room. The pair were lying on the bed fully clothed and on top of the covers. Ginny had her arms round Draco and Draco had an arm draped around her shoulder. They were both smiling. Joyce stuck her head out into the corridor and motioned for Mike to join her. Mike approached; Joyce put her finger to her lips and pointed in the room with a satisfied grin on her face. Mike took a look and raised his eyebrows way, way up. Then he rummaged around in his pocket, pulled out a galleon and placed it in Joyce's outstretched hand. Joyce stuck her tongue out and went off to find a duvet they looked cold.

oooooo

AN: I'm not in a talkative mood. I am more pissed than an alcoholic. Please review for the sake of the little sanity I have left to cling on to. This is much appreciated.

Anyone else have an absolutely shite day?


	8. Hard Eight

AN: well my fellow friends. I have had a marvellous day. I auditioned for our play, which isn't easy I nearly shite myself with nerves. I am just glad I did it and it's over and done with, I may get a part, I may not. I am just happy I attempted it instead of standing at the back watching like I used to.

This chapter is for Salina, you would make a perfect Dorothy and we all really hope you get the part.

**Eight**

The rain was gently hitting the bedroom window, the sound was strangely comforting. It was sometime past nine and ten o'clock drew nearer. Ginny was awake, she was very warm, and it was nice. She snuggled closer to the person her arms were around. She couldn't remember anything from the previous night, all she knew was that she was in bed fully clothed in last night attire covered with a duvet. Then it dawned on her; someone was in the same bed as her. It came as such a shock; it was over a month since she'd fallen asleep with someone next to her and woke up with them again. Her eyes broke open, the daylight momentarily fazed her but once her eyes had adjusted she sat up and spied the face next to her. It was Draco, Draco Bloody Malfoy. His eyes opened.

"Good morning." Draco smiled sitting up his hair was mussed Ginny thought it suited him, then again Ginny thought anything suited him so her opinion wasn't really much to vouch for.

"Morning." Ginny said.

There was a short pause.

"Would you care to explain?" she asked motioning at their current situation.

"Ginger," Draco said getting up, "You had a grip on my neck like a vice last night when I carried you back asleep from the knight bus and you wouldn't let go so I ended up spending the night in your glorious presence."

"A likely story Bunny." Ginny said lying down again.

Then it hit her like a speeding train; it was Monday! She _worked_ on Monday!

"CRAP!" Ginny yelled getting up so quickly she lost her balance and fell back down again.

Joyce opened the door of the bedroom.

"Nice to see you're awake," and as Ginny opened her mouth she said, "Don't worry."

"But I-"

"It's ok, I contacted Mrs Hand and told her you were _very sick_." Joyce said sarcastically.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it, see you late I'm off to Paula's for lunch." Joyce said closing the door behind her.

"I won't!" Ginny called and then look back at Draco.

"Ok," Draco said, "I get the hint, I'm leaving."

Draco collapsed on his bed picked up his clock and ran a hand through his messy hair. He was in trouble. This wasn't ment to happen, this wasn't in the advert,

'**WANTED**

_One roommate to move in a.s.a.p._

_30 Galleons a month room with Ensuite _

_Bathroom. To share with three other _

_roomies. One of which is mad, _

_but beautiful who you will fall in_

_god damned love with._

_Please contact Micheal Parker by_

_owl for a viewing of the property.'_

He was a goner; he'd done what he swore he wouldn't do. He'd fallen in love with her. A Weasley, it would never work between them, and Ginny knew it too.

000000

Ginny and Draco avoided each other for most of the day, and when they did speak it was in Ginny's case, short, stuttered sentences and in Draco's one or two word answers. It was awkward to say the least, very awkward. Both blushed at everything and everyone. They kept bumping into things and generally making each other feel stupid. Draco _never_ felt stupid. He wasn't being big headed, it was true. In the end Draco went out to try to rid his mind of her.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked slightly red cheeked.

"Just out for a bit. I'll be back later." He said, Ginny nodded and wandered back into the lounge blond hair still on her mind.

Abut half an hour later the doorbell rang.

"Coming." Ginny yelled, thinking it was Draco not wanting to be attacked with a loo brush. She pulled the door open.

Dean sodding Thomas was standing behind it.

000000

It may be short but DUN DUN DUN! Oh dear, Huston we have a problem! …Oh, I almost forgot, I got 15 reviews WOOOOOO-HHOOOOOOOOOOO! Please Review or you will not find out what happens to Ginny, and frankly that would be tragic because I would have chapters left unread. Your mission is clear, file out! …And review!


	9. To The Nines

AN: I go on my holiday to Français on Thursday morning 5.30 a.m avec 21 people I've only met once…sorry I mean friends. Yay… I'm ecstatic. I think I might pee myself with excitement! (I'm Joking) well there are only a couple of chapters left u better review if you want the whole story b4 xmas. Consider it my present t you, if you review that is.

**Nine**

…"Where are you going?" Ginny asked slightly red cheeked.

"Just out for a bit. I'll be back later." He said, Ginny nodded and wandered back into the lounge blond hair still on her mind.

Abut half an hour later the doorbell rang.

"Coming." Ginny yelled, thinking it was Draco not wanting to be attacked with a loo brush. She pulled the door open.

Dean sodding Thomas was standing behind it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked, prepared to slam the door in his face.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I love you Gin, I want you back."

Ginny looked up. He wasn't smiling; he looked sad.

"Come in." she said as they stepped into the hallway.

"I missed you gingerbread. Can't we start over?"

Ginny was torn, he was so gorgeous all she had ever dreamed for, she didn't even know if he'd cheated on her she had just had a feeling. But her feeling had been playing up recently. He put a hand to her face and kissed her gently on the lips. She had missed the softness of his hands and his taste it was comforting.

"Ginger I'm b-" the voice came to a halt and the couple broke apart. Draco stood a foot away from them glancing from one to the other a look of grief on his face.

"Draco I-" Ginny started.

"No, Ginny, I'll get my bags, I'll be gone by tonight. I'll leave the address for Joyce and Mike if they ever want to get in contact." She was speechless, it was the first time he'd called her Ginny.

"Don't leave Malfoy, stay, share a drink with me and Gingerbread." Dean said putting an arm round Ginny.

Draco looked from Dean to Ginny and back to Dean again giving him a strange look.

"No thank you." He said quietly and disappeared.

Ginny felt like crying, she wasn't even sure why. She tried to stop Draco as he took off out of her life forever closing the door behind himself taking one last look at her as he left.

"Well now he's left…" Dean started suggestively grabbing Ginny around the waist.

"Not now Dean, please." Ginny sighed.

"Whatever." Dean said and went into his room to empty his stuff into the closet.

00000

Joyce and Mike returned shortly after this episode. Both nearly died of shock at the sight of Dean and Ginny sitting together in the living room. Once Joyce had fanned herself sufficiently she made several duplicates of a letter telling everyone she knew the news of Ginny and Dean getting back together. Soon everyone the couple had ever spoken to knew they were back together. Ginny even received a nice owl fro m her mother, well nice for her.

_Ginerva,_

_Good to her about you and Dean, your father and I are thrilled. Ok so I'm thrilled your father is strangely quiet about the whole situation. You make such a wonderful couple. You must bring him to dinner next week; he's such a nice sensible young man. I will worry less now I know someone is keeping an eye on you. _

_You Mother x_

"Who's that form?" Dean asked kissing Ginny's ear.

"Mum."

"Oh god, what does she want?" he said.

"She's _invited_ us to dinner next week."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically, Ginny didn't notice.

The next week pasted in a blur of dinner parties and invites to various peoples houses and other activities. Ginny had hardly any time to think. This was good as if she had had the time who knows what may have happened. But now _that man _was out her life everything was much more simple, making her life that much easier. Things were so simple with her and Dean, and she guessed that's what made him appealing in the first place. he was simple in more ways than one.

00000

So not much happens, I will put the next two chapters up if I get rabid reviewers ...or just the normal ones. ;)

P.s it's my birthday soon (4th 06)

P.p.sI'm soo excited!(I'm not joking)


	10. Ten Big Ones

AN: for the rabid reviewer Velfin and others who made my night when, after 2 hours of chapter 9 being up I opened my mail box to find 23 emails. Review and I will put up the last chapter tonight if not you will have to wait a week.

Muhahahahahahahahaahahahaahahahahaaaaa!

Your task is clear now fly my monkey's fly!

* * *

**Ten**

Ginny was feeling happy. She had thought about him only twenty six times today, a new low. Everything was going perfectly, her job was getting better and she'd been promoted, now instead of serving she sat in a little office at the back working on the profits and losses and customer service. She had even managed to get the afternoon off so she could surprise Dean. She apperated to her door, her blouse, skirt and heels still perfectly clean from the morning she had managed to avoid the rain.

BASH, BASH, CLICK

The door was open, and Ginny walked in putting her coat on the hook and shook her soaking umbrella.

"Dean?" she called. Walking into the kitchen, "I'm home."

She placed her bag on the counter and flicked the kettle on. He wasn't in the kitchen. She opened the door to the lounge, there were two people on her sofa, and they were-

"Shit." Ginny said covering her eyes.

Dean scrambled off the sofa and the woman disappeared with a

POP!

"Ginny, I-" he said stepping closer.

"Oh god," she said pushing him away a hand went to her forehead, "Oh god I'm such a fucking stupid shit."

"Ginny, I love you." Dean said

"No. No, you don't, you wouldn't be screwing some random slut on my couch if you did! And if you do you'd leave, leave and never come back, and stop screwing up my life!" and with that she was off, out the door and as far away from him as possible. _How could she have been so stupid?_

It was raining quite hard now as Ginny sprinted to the end of the street and by the time she reached the corner she was soaked through. She didn't know where to, just anywhere. Somewhere where she would feel safe. Somewhere no one would judge her for being that dumb.

Ginny didn't know she would end up there. She didn't know how, she just… did. She trod in around seven million puddles to get to the door as the gravel was so uneven, but didn't care the boots were already ruined from her run to his house, and so was her hair all matted and stuck to her face. She trudged up the steps and rung the bell.

_To late to turn back now, s_he thought.

She waited, and the door open, and a smile on the man's face that had opened disappeared. Draco stood there staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone flat, while watching her.

Tears drizzled down Ginny's cheeks. Why did she have to go there? She knew it was a bad idea. She looked left and right and then back at him, he stared back. Finally she turned round and quickly walked back down the drive. The rain was harder now, harder than it had been all day. She kept walking until the walk broke into a jog and then into a run. Footsteps grew loud behind her. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her round; she got free from his grasp.

"What happened?" he asked but secretly he already knew.

"He… he was- I hate him he- …" Ginny began to sob stuttering her words, "I know i hurt you, and- and i know, i know it was wrong and you never want to see me again but-" the tears were welling up now, "But i realised i didn't love him, he didn't even love me. I was just-just lying to everyone... no, i was lying to me." she pointed at her chest, "Myself, bec- because i wanted to forget about you." she made a sound halfway between a hysterical laugh and a sob, "i didn't want you constantly on my mind!" she put a hand to the back of her head. "After Dean tried to kiss me i thought i could never get you back, but this has made me realise... we have to try, because otherwise we spend our life wondering. Wondering, and never knowing... if we could have had something better. Wondering. Wondering, if you could have loved me... The way i love you."

More tears appeared out her eyes. Her hair was wet and matted, but her face was distorted by her smudged and run makeup and her clothes were soaked through. Yet she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He grabbed her again and hugged her tightly wrapping his arms around her protectively. She shivered from cold but as he pulled her closer still she began to feel warm. They stood there soaked, in the pouring rain slowly realising what they could have lost.

* * *

AN: this is **_NOT THE END! _**one chapter to go. I seem to really get into DG fics I find them easy to write, which is weird but hey, everyone has problems.

**I want to know what you would like to see in the next story, like totally have a little poll thingy…**

Options for Ginny Weasley's next grand adventure. Vote in reviews and I will pick the one with the most votes and write it…

1.**A Week Without Magic**

HG Ginny Weasley is solely dependent on her spell but what happens when she is dared by someone who was ment to be her friend to go for a whole week without her wand, and worse what happens when she accepts?

2. **Tears, Tantrums And Traumas**

DG Ginny's 6th year at ye ole hoggy warts what happens when Draco and Ginny are planted in detention together over something that wasn't even her fault? An escalated game of truth or dare ends in many tears, tantrums and traumas.

3. **Things Got Worse**

The sequel to **_Things Can Only Get Better _**a story of the marriage of Draco and Ginny. Have they both made the right choice? Does Ginny really want to become a Malfoy? Does that mean they both have to start acting maturely? Will this go down well with either of them? Who's been eating the wedding cake? And who put Hermione's crochet wedding dress designs in the bin? And will they make it down the isle in one piece? We can only hope.

p.s- **_NOT THE END! _**one chapter to go.

**!I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END!**

P.p.s- _**Dracogirl,**_ to send cookies over the Internet simply insert the cookie into the CD Rom drive.

P.p.p.s- I like double chocolate chip, but I do prefer tastykakes or krispy kreams.

I LOVE KRISPY KREAMS WHO'S WITH ME? No, just me then…er…please review?


	11. Elevens On Top

AN: Hey,

Here are your choices for GW next grand adventure I will probably eventually write all 3 but which are you dying to see 1st?

1.**A Week Without Magic**

HG Ginny Weasley is solely dependent on her spell but what happens when she is dared by someone who was ment to be her friend to go for a whole week without her wand, and worse what happens when she accepts?

2. **Tears, Tantrums And Traumas**

DG Ginny's 6th year at ye ole hoggy warts what happens when Draco and Ginny are planted in detention together over something that wasn't even her fault? An escalated game of truth or dare ends in many tears, tantrums and traumas.

3. **Things Got Worse (I like the sound of this one)**

The sequel to **_Things Can Only Get Better _**a story of the marriage of Draco and Ginny. Have they both made the right choice? Does Ginny really want to become a Malfoy? Does that mean they both have to start acting maturely? Will this go down well with either of them? Who's been eating the wedding cake? And who put Hermione's crochet wedding dress designs in the bin? And will they make it down the isle in one piece? We can only hope.

And i depart for the land of Frogs with the famous words of some dude in glasses, _'I'll be back!'

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

The uneven gravel path, usually filled with puddles after a rainy day lead to the old oak door covered with a large holly wreath welcoming visitors. Stepping across the threshold and into the house there was an immediate feeling of home that washed over like a giant wave. The hallway was painted a pleasant creamy yellow and the floor made rich oak panels. On the walls hung pictures on closer inspection these frames contained many stories. The first was of a blond man and redheaded woman, which appeared to be on their wedding day. The couple were waving and smiling brightly up at the camera. The third was of the couple again dressed in summer clothing accompanied by a large crowd of people most of which were redheads, everyone in the photo was smiling laughing and making faces at the camera. Another that caught the eye was a particularly large photo containing a beaming redhead of around five. She had steely grey eyes and fiery red locks and the biggest cheesy grin you have ever seen. The last was of the couple the little redhead, a baby held by the woman and a large black dog. The girl was cuddling the dog. All the photos were decked with green tinsel and delicate red and gold bows.

A large door bore another wreath and when the door was opened you were faced with a spacious living room. The walls were painted a warm red; the lower half of the wall was panelled in dark wood. The room contained several overstuffed chairs and a big rug. The room was decorated very much in the Christmas sprit. In the corner nearest the fireplace sat a huge tree over decorated but looked in place with the furniture and surroundings. The floor beneath the tree was not visible; it was covered with many brightly wrapped presents in a large heap all wrapped with ribbons and tags. A man sat one of the over stuffed armchairs. The little redhead from the pictures was on his lap showing him a newly unwrapped present. She was smiling and laughing as her dad tickled her. On the floor a baby with white tufts blonde hair and big brown eyes crawled around the floor a piece of purple ribbon in his mouth. The woman sat a foot away trying to coax the child back over to her. Suddenly the door swung open and all the people from the group photo spilled into the room. The man and woman got up and greeted the guests while the children ran off to the tree to see what Father Christmas had left them. The man and woman stood arm in arm, thankful they'd tried and never wondered.

* * *

AN: Well that's It, what did you think and which story would you like to see next. I'll update next week. Y'all have a hip hop Christmas. I'm off to France.

Toodles.

Dani (Quickquill2000)

P.s you can know me by my first name now 'cos formalities suck.


End file.
